Run, Run As Fast As You Can, You'll Never Catch Me
by Shi Usagi
Summary: Takara lives alone. Her parents killed themselves when she was younger. She decides to attend Ouran. What happens?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I stood in the doorway, unsure if I should go into my new school or not. I was going to be playing sports again this year. It would be the first time in three years. The only problem was that I was in another rich kid school. At least my cousin, Haruhi, would be there. Still, I didn't know if I'd be able to handle it if the rich kids' parents were going to be horrible every time they lost. If they were going to force their own kid to endure hours of cruel interviews about how they lost. Every single detail. That's all reporters wanted. To see you squirm with disappointment and frustration.

I sighed and walked into the school. I was wearing the guys uniform. Go ahead, laugh at me, I don't care. I just hate yellow and dresses. So, put the two together and well, yeah. Not a good mix. Besides, I was an athelete. I didn't care about fancy clothes and stuff like that.

I walked slowly, ignoring the looks I got. What can I say? The new kid always gets stared at. It's annoying, but when you've been stared at like that all your life, you get used to it.

I yawned and walked to my class. I was in class 2-A. I walked in and the whole class turned and stared at me. The teacher looked my direction and smiled and gestured for me to come to the front of the class. I walked to the front and stared at the back wall.

"If you'd tell the class a little bit about yourself, please." The teacher said. I nodded.

"I'm Takara. I play sports. That's all." I said.

"Well, Takara, you can go to your seat then." The teacher said, slightly perturbed. She pointed to a seat between a blonde guy and a black-haired guy with glasses. I went and sat down.

I pretended to pay attention as the teacher started her lesson. I noticed that several girls kept glancing at me, blushing slightly. I was confused for awhile. Then I understood. I was wearing the guys uniform and I had short hair due to an... uh... interesting incident a few days before school started. The girls thought I was a guy. I sighed. What idiots.

Finally, the class ended. I got up and started walking out of the classroom to go to the bathroom. I needed to fix the bandage over my left eye. As I was walking out of the classroom, someone grabbed my arm. I stopped and turned.

"Yes?" I asked. It was the black-haired guy and the blonde guy I sat between. The blonde guy spoke.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh and this is Kyoya Ootori." He said. I nodded.

"What did you want?" I asked.

"Just come with us!" Tamaki said overly dramatic. Then he proceeded to drag me down a hallway. I sighed and didn't even put up a fight. It was pointless. I figured he would end up dragging wherever anyway.

We stopped at a door. I looked up and saw that above the door said Music 3. I sighed. What the hell was this idiot doing bringing me to an abandoned music room?

Tamaki opened the door and dragged me in the room. There were a set of twins, a really tall guy, a really short guy that was probably in elementary school, and Haruhi. I sighed again.

"What am I doing here?" I asked. Tamaki smiled.

"You're going to join the host club!" He said. I sighed.

"No." I said flatly.

"Yes." Tamaki said.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Just stop it already!" Haruhi said, irritated. The others looked pretty irritated too.

"I'm not going to join. That's final." I said.

"Ah, but you are. Unless you want to lose the privelege to play sports and for me to spill a rather nasty secret of yours." Kyoya said. I hadn't even noticed him following us. I turned and faced him, a nasty glare on my face.

"Oh, you're going that far are you? Well, I hope you realize that if that secret gets out, you will put in lock-up at one of the hidden military bases I run. You will then be charged with treason and sentenced to life in prison." I said, my voice emotionless. Kyoya blinked, then he smirked.

"Yep, that proves it. Hey, Takara. It's been awhile. I'd ask you why you're in the guys uniform, but I'm not really one to be talking." Haruhi said. Everyone looked from her to me. I looked over at her with a smile.

"Hi, Haruhi. As to your question, I'm wearing the guys uniform because I hate both yellow and dresses." I said, my mood completely different from before. Haruhi nodded.

"Well, it's nice to see you. And you might as well just join. They won't stop bothering you until you do." She said. I sighed in annoyance.

"I'm not a guy. So, I'm not going to." I said. Everyone aside from Haruhi and Kyoya stared at me in shock.

"You're not?!" They asked. I facepalmed.

"You idiots, didn't you listen to mine and Haruhi's conversation?" I asked.

"Oh."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tamaki stared at me, tapping his chin dramatically. I sighed.

"Why are you staring at me?" I asked, my one visible eye narrowing.

"I'm trying to figure out your type." He replied. I sighed, not wanting to know what he was talking about.

"Well stop staring at me. I need to go anyway. I've got practice." I said, turning to head to the door. Tamaki stopped me.

"It can wait!" He said. My mouth twisted into a frown.

"So help me if I'm late, I'll lock you in a dirty cell with pedophiles for a week." I said. Tamaki stared while Haruhi sighed.

"No, you won't. I know you." She said. I turned to her.

"I'm not sure you do anymore." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked. I sighed and shook my head.

"Nothing. Just forget about it." I said. Haruhi sighed. Tamaki stared at me.

"Why's your eye bandaged up?" He asked, as if he had just noticed. Which, he probably did. I stiffened at the question.

"It's not your business." I said. Haruhi frowned.

"You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I am your cousin." She said. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry, really I am, but it's my business and mine alone." I said. Everybody looked suspicious. Then Tamaki totally changed the subject.

"I KNOW WHAT YOUR TYPE WILL BE!" He shouted. I sighed.

"Dude, what are you smoking? Seriously." I asked. Then Tamaki got all mopey and went to his emo corner and started growing mushrooms. Haruhi sighed.

"Tamaki! Stop growing mushrooms!" She snapped at him. He sulked even more.

"Jeez, dude. I was just joking." I said. Then I shrugged and started walking to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked.

"None of your damn business, stalker." I said, still walking.

"Stalker?" He questioned.

"How the hell else would you know my secret?" I asked, stopping. I turned my head back to see him smirking. I shook my head in irritation. I resumed walking.

I quickly left the school and got in my limo. The limo then took me to practice. Basketball practice to be more precise. I hadn't played basketball for three years. I shivered at the memory of the last time I had played. That was a bad day. Well, I'd just have to get over it.

We arrived at the gym where practice was going to be taking place. I got out of the limo with a duffel bag and walked into the gym. Even if I couldn't see them, I knew that the host club was following. Even Haruhi. Why she was even in that stupid club, I didn't understand. It didn't make any sense.

I went to the locker room where I was going to change. The host club had no intention of stopping. I sighed and turned around. No way in hell was I gonna let them be the perverts they are and watch me change. They all hid behind trash-cans and exercise equipment. I sighed.

"Seriously, guys, stop hiding. I know you're there." I said. They huffed and came out of hiding.

"How'd you know?!" Tamaki asked. I sighed.

"You're so obvious. You tried hiding behind garbage cans and exercise equipment. Seriously, guys. You're all stupid except for Haruhi, who I suspect doesn't want to be here." I replied. Haruhi nodded. Tamaki pouted.

"What are you doing here?" The twins asked in unison.

"I have practice. Sports. You can watch if you want, but I need to change. You can't watch that. Oh, wait a moment. You're all gay, aren't you? I mean seriously, I've seen the incest thing and that was slightly creepy." I replied. The host club, except Haruhi, dead-panned. Haruhi just burst out laughing.

"I never thought of that. Maybe they are!" Haruhi said, still laughing. When the others regained their composure, they glared at us.

I shook my head and went into the locker room. I changed into a t-shirt and shorts. Then I replaced the bandages over my left eye. When I was done, I walked out of the locker room and went to the indoor basketball court.

Sitting in the bleachers was the host club. I rolled my eyes and jogged over to my team. They were all snotty rich kids. Which meant that the team I was on was going to be crap. Wonderful. Not.

(So, since I know nothing about sports, I'm going to skip practice and such.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I sighed and walked back to the locker room. I know this may sound arrogant and cocky, but seriously, I'm the best player on my team and I haven't played in three years. I guess it isn't really fair, though. I was considered a 'professional' back when I did play basketball. But that wasn't even my best sport. My best sport was track and field.

I participated in all the running events and I won every time. I don't know why, but running was one of the few things that I truly loved. The problem with that, though, was that I always ran away from my problems. Literally.

I changed into my casual clothes and put my headphones around my neck. (Her casual clothes are the picture in the first chapter, as well as that being what she looks like.) Then I removed the bandages from my eye. I quickly put new ones on and left the locker room with my duffle bag.

Outside waiting for me was the host club. They had wide eyes. Well, except for Haruhi. She'd seen me play before, so she knew how good I was. Kyoya was writing in his notebook. I was starting to wonder if it was a Death Note in disguise. I smirked.

"Hey, Kyoya. Are you Kira? I mean, you're always writing in that notebook. And you kinda fit the profile, too." I asked. Haruhi laughed while Kyoya glared.

"No, I'm not. If I were though, your name would be in here." He replied. I shivered. Note to self: do not get on Kyoya's bad side; he will write my name in his Death Note.

"Creepy." I mumbled to myself.

"So, Takara, are you going home?" Haruhi asked. I nodded.

"Do you mind if I come over for dinner? I haven't seen you in a long time. We could catch up on old news." Haruhi asked.

"Of course you can come over. Do you want to come over later, or just come now? You could even stay the night if you want." I replied.

"That would be great." She replied. That's when Tamaki butted in.

"My daughter isn't going to a sleepover without me!" He said. I blinked a few times, trying to process what I just heard.

"Excuse me, but did you just say daughter? You are not her father. Trust me. I know." I asked. Haruhi sighed.

"I'm not your daughter." She said flatly. Tamaki started pouting.

"Whatever. You're not coming. That's final." I said. Kyoya smirked.

"If you don't let us all come to your house, your secret might just slip out over the internet." He said slyly. I was seething.

"Fine!" I snapped. I grabbed a pen from my pocket and snatched Kyoya's journal. I ripped a clean sheet of paper from it and wrote down my address. Then I shoved both the piece of paper and the notebook back into Kyoya's hands.

"It's my address. Go grab everything you need and be there by six-thirty sharp. Haruhi, you're with me." I said. Haruhi nodded. My limo pulled up. I grabbed Haruhi's arm and dragged her to the limo. We both quickly got in.

"What's with the rush?" Haruhi asked. I sighed.

"You have some pretty interesting friends. That's all I'm going to say." I replied. Haruhi nodded.

"So, what's been going on lately?" She asked. I sighed.

"Not really that much, actually. I stopped playing sports for a few years, got into a little trouble, more military training camps, myparentskilledthemselvesbec auseIwasadisappointment." I said, saying the last part really fast and quietly. Haruhi raised an eyebrow.

"What was that last one?" She asked. I started fiddling with my short, white hair. I didn't meet her eyes.

"My parents killed themselves because I was a disappointment." I repeated, this time slower. I looked up slowly to see that Haruhi was staring at me, her eyes wide. Then she hugged me. I sighed and hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry. They're wrong. You're not a disappointment." She said. I smiled softly.

"Thanks." I whispered.

We arrived at my house a few minutes later. I walked inside with Haruhi and went to the phone. I dialed her dad's number. When he picked up, I explained that she was going to stay the night. He gave the 'okay' and we started setting up.

I got all the food out and some soda. I also got some movies to watch. Several times during that, my cellphone went off. I had to answer every time. It was always someone who worked for the jewlry company I had inherited or someone from one of the many military bases I had also inherited.

When we finally got it all set up, it was six. That was when there was a knock at the door. I went and answered it. Surprisingly, it was the host club. I had said six thirty not six. I sighed and let them in. Immediately, they went snooping. Good thing I had a special lock on the door to my room. I didn't want anybody getting in there.

"Really, guys? Not even going to ask for a tour? Just gonna snoop around?" I asked. They all nodded. I facepalmed. That's when my cellphone rang. I flipped it open and put it to my ear.

"Hello?" I said.

"Takara-sama, Yumi-san and Hayate-san are making a mess again." My assistant's voice came through the speaker. I sighed.

"Tell them that if it continues, they'll be fired. We can't afford to clean up the mess and pay for damages like last time." I said.

"Yes, Takara-sama." He said.

"One more thing. If any of the jewelry is harmed, I will hold you personally responsible." I said.

"Yes, of course, Takara-sama. Will that be all?" He asked.

"No, I need you to not call for the rest of the night unless it is an absolute emergency." I replied.

"Of course, Takara-sama." He said.

"Good-bye." I said and hung-up. Everyone stared at me.

"You have your own business?" The twins asked. I bit my lip.

"No, I'm just taking care of it until my mom gets back from her trip." I lied. Kyoya opened his mouth to say something, but I shot him a glare that made him keep his mouth shut.

"Taka-chan, do you have any cake?" Honey-senpai asked. I nodded.

"Come on. There's some food in the kitchen." I said.

I could already tell that this was going to be a long, long night.


End file.
